Our Secret
by PlayMate1964
Summary: I do not own soul eater, its too cool for me. Maka confessed her feelings for Soul but does he feel the same way? Does Maka fall for someone who she never expected to? Will their secret stay one for long? Sorry its my first fanfic, I totally love SOMA but this story doesnt contain it sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Soul Eater, its too cool for me.

Our Secret

Maka walked through the front doors of the DWMA. _How can two people just be so annoying and stubborn? Such children and their older than I am! _A voice suddenly broke Maka out of her trance, "Maka over here." She spun around, "Hey Liz how's it going?" Liz smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on Maka I have a surprise for you, you'll love it I promise." They entered professor Stein's classroom, "Whoa, Liz did you do all of this?" Maka asked wide eyed, dozens of bookshelves lined the walls taking up any free space in the classroom. "Yea, I know how you always put up with us dragging you along whenever we go shopping, and I know how Soul and Black Star have been jerks to you lately so Kid, Patty and I decided you need a break." Maka felt like crying she was so happy, no one has ever been that nice to her. Tsubaki was always the one who stuck by her, when there was only the four of them but now that there's seven its always been more difficult to spend time just her and Tsubaki and have some girl time and kick the boys out so they can tell each other their own inside jokes. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she knew blinking them away wouldn't hide the fact that she did indeed have true friends. She slowly walked around the bookshelves every shelf had either her favorite book or ones she wanted to read, "Wow Liz, thank you."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip```````````````````````````````````````````````

Everyone was over at Kid's mansion, a sleepover was in play and Maka was afraid she was going to get stuck with someone she didn't like when Liz decided it was a great idea to play 8 minutes in heaven (courteous to Kid instead of 7 its 8.) They all sat in a circle: Liz, Kid, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, the twins, Kim, and Jacqueline. _Ah I hope I get Soul, he knows I like him maybe we could start out relationship tonight?_ "Kim I got you." Soul said pulling her name out of a simple black hat that was passed around, Kim stood up blushing and walked into the closet with Soul.

8 Minutes Later

Soul and Kim stepped out of the closet, fingers laced together… Silence… Finally someone broke the silence "So I assume your dating." Ox stated, looking down "Well I'm hungry are we ordering or what?" Maka just sat there, shock taking over blank faced she looked up at Soul for an explanation. He smirked, he fucking smirked it was like he had this planned the whole entire time to break her heart he knew how she felt EVERY FREAKING ONE DID. Kim even said they would be an adorable couple, liar their all liars. Fed up Maka stood up and headed for the kitchen, minutes later Soul walked in. "What do you want Soul? Haven't you done enough already, I get it you like Kim you strung me along just for this moment." She said holding back tears as she looked at him, he was still FREAKING SMIRKING. "You know Maka I do admit I strung you along but Kim's hot and plus it bounces up my reputation, if I dated a flat chested bookworm it would plummet. It's already hanging by a thread since were partners. Maybe if you-" Soul was cut off by Tsubaki "ENOUGH SOUL!" He flinched, never has Tsubaki raised her voice Soul turned and left to go back to his new girlfriend. Maka sank to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest and began to cry, Tsubaki and Liz came over to comfort the ash blonde but all she could do was cry.

`````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Everyone slept soundly, Maka could hear snoring and murmuring coming from the rooms as she passed them. She headed to the library that was if she could find it, what with the dark and the bazillion freaking rooms she'd be lucky to find a door that didn't open up into a dark bottomless pit (which she wouldn't mind throwing Soul and Kim into.) _HA! Found it!_ She thought happily, it had taken her over 45 minutes to find it. The library was filled with dark cherry wood bookcases, ladders reached higher places that also had books, the school library is a bookstore compared to this. She looked around wide eyed, a glimmer caught her eye cautiously she walked over not wanting to stub her toe. The ash blonde quickly swerved behind a bookcase and froze, a beautiful big bay window the sky was a midnight blue with small stars places carefully around it, the moon was full and right in front of the window like it was painted on the glass to keep it steady. _How beautiful!_ She thought and smiled, then as quickly as the smile was there it vanished, and was replaced by a small frown. _A beautiful view and I have no one to share it with. _"Maka?" She spun as quickly as possible, Liz was standing there in a green cut off sweatshirt and booty shorts, her blond hair was down and wavy she looked shocked when she saw Maka there with tears streaming down her face. "Have you not slept? Are you feeling well?" She asked concerned, she looked Maka up and down, she was wearing a bright pink loose long sleeved shirt that hung off one shoulder, and tight black booty shorts her usual piggy tailed hair was down and hung loosely down her shoulders. "Not really, I was just still thinking about the events of today." Maka answered honestly. Liz came over and hugged her friend she felt bad, 7/8 minutes in heaven was her idea she had no idea he would do that especially to Maka after she confessed to him. She was about ready to let Patty loose on him and Kim they both knew how she felt, and they stomped on her heart probably while chugging a bottle of scotch too.

**Liz's POV **

_Poor Maka what a jerk she's living with, and I never thought Kim would do that either wow I guess you really see people true colors when you least expect it. _I thought,_ Maka does look beautiful tonight I mean her bare shoulder the soft warm skin, longing me to caress it and kiss it…Wait Wait What? Maka's a girl I like guys…right?...maybe?. _

**Maka's POV**

_Liz looks so concentrated on what she's thinking I hope she's okay, maybe she's sick. _"Liz, are you alright are you sick?" I asked she looked up from her thoughts and turned away quickly, I thought I saw a blush creep its way onto her cheeks. _She looks sexy when she blushes….Wait…did I seriously just think that about Liz of all people? I like guys….do I? _"Maka you should get some rest, if you want to stay tomorrow you can so you don't have to deal with Soul." I hear Liz say she is still faced away from me. "Liz?" I say trying to make sense of what I was thinking, "Soul's room is next to mine, I don't want to hear him and Kim screwing their brains out next door."

**Liz's POV**

_Man I feel so bad for her, I just want to hold her and kiss the pain away…ahh why am I thinking this way? _"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" I say before I could think of what I said. "Yea thanks." I heard her reply a little relief in her voice. Quickly and swiftly I grabbed her hand and off we went towards my bedroom. "Wow, it took me 45 minutes to find the library and it took you 5 to get to your room, you're a master." Maka stated looking at me as we entered my room. _Adorable, ah I can't handle it._ With that I shoved her up against the door, putting my hands on either side of her head she looked at me her face said it. First it was shock, then it was lust she was thinking what I was, which was basically if I don't screw this girl I might pass out of anticipation_. _Our lips connected, instant sparks flew it was if electricity was running through her then to me. I had only seen this in the movies how the boy would kiss the girl and sparks would fly, well in this case it was me and Maka two girls and probably way more sparks than those movie whores.

**Maka's POV**

I felt sparks when Liz kissed me, she moaned _so hot _I thought. My hands found their way to her hair pulling her in deepening the kiss, I could feel her hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer to her.

**Normal POV**

Liz licked Maka's bottom lip begging for an entrance, which was quickly granted. Moans came from both girls, Maka quickly let go of Liz's hair and slid them down her neck and farther down until she came to her breasts which she squeezed them gently, causing Liz to throw her head back in ecstasy slowly the blonde looked Maka in the eyes. Shoving her into the wall Liz captured Maka's lips again, placing kissed down her jaw line and down towards her neck. Every kiss left a tingling sensation, soon Liz was at Maka's bare shoulder at the skin she so badly wanted to kiss cautiously she bit down not hard enough to break the skin but enough to ignite pleasure. With that Maka moaned, and squeezed Liz's breast again. Both girls stopped and looked into each other's eyes the ash blonde moved her hands down to the bottom of the blue eyed weapons sweater, and swiftly pulled it off her she gazed upon her body under Liz's sweater she wore a lazy sky blue bra and Maka couldn't wait to get it off. The meister pushed the curvy blonde back until she was straddling her on the bed sheets, capturing her lips one more time she was swiftly flipped over and Liz was on top the weapon slowly slid her hands up Maka's loose shirt. She stopped just below her breasts, "Maka are you sure that you want to do this? Because I don't think I can stop if we go any further." The green eyed girl nodded, the blue eyed beauty smiled in return. Slowly her hands went up "Maka you keep surprising me." Liz leaned down and with her hands, she slid Maka's shirt up kissing the meisters flat stomach as she went, she reached her breasts and slid the shirt up and over them then off Maka and threw it somewhere on the ground. The weapon looked down and smiled _how could anyone call her flat chested?_ She wondered as she took one of her nipples into her mouth while she massaged the other erect bud with her fingers. Maka moaned loudly she was starting to feel a tingling sensation down below, she grabbed the blue eyed girls hair and she began to suck harder, slowly her hands found their way to her bra and quickly undid the snap and discarded the bra else were on the ground. Liz kissed Maka on the mouth one last time before she was flipped over and the meister was on top, she placed gentle kisses down Liz's neck until she reached her breasts cautiously she licked one erect nipple Liz moaned and that's all it took for Maka to get heated and start sucking and massaging. "Maka ah I AH yes Ah." Slowly she moved down her body until she reached her shorts she quickly discarded both her shorts and her lacy underwear, Maka pressed kisses on Liz's inner thigh. She spread the weapons legs looking up as if asking permission Liz nodded her face reddened, the ash blonde licked her core before going down on her. "AH M-MA-MAKA! AH right there AH YES!" She liked hearing the sound of her name she replaced her tongue with her finger and began to pump "More I Ah I need more." Soon Maka had three fingers inside Liz while she grinded against her fingers. "Ah Maka I'm gonna cu-cumm." The meister eagerly removed her fingers while the weapons juices flowed into her mouth she swallowed, placing a quick kiss on her thigh. Liz flipped Maka over fast and kissed her passionately, she discarded her shorts and underwear of and over to the floor. The blue eyed beauty slowly slid her fingers into the ash blonde, she started out slow and began to pump faster and add more fingers "AH faster Ah aha ah ah ah AH." She removed her fingers and replaced them with her mouth and tongue soon Maka's breathing became rapid Liz was desperate to make her partner climax just like she did her, she lapped hitting every spot perfectly. "Ah I'm gonna cu-cum" Liz awaited the moment "LIZ!" soon after Maka screamed her name in ecstasy she came. Breathing heavily the weapon climbed over next to the green eyed girl and wrapped her arms around her waist while the meister played with her hair and gently caressed her shoulder. "I love you Maka." Liz said looking up at Maka. The green eyed beauty could tell she really did love her and she was afraid of rejection. Maka gently lifted Liz's chin and kissed her passionately "I love you too Liz." She smiled they shared one more passion filled kiss before falling asleep.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Kid's POV **

_Ah precious symmetry, what is going on? _ Kid thought, he had gone to Liz's room to tell her about the strange noises he heard last night. _Well it looks like I found the source of the ruckus. But I never thought about Liz and Maka? I know Maka was in love with Soul and Liz flirted with every guy that walked by, but wow…they do look happy together…and…NAKED?...I should leave before Maka wakes up and MAKA CHOP'S me. _He quietly stepped out and shut the door behind him. Sighing he went downstairs to make breakfast.

**Normal POV**

The two love birds woke up to the smell of bacon, they were still wrapped up in each other's arms from last night. Liz smiled at Maka when she saw that it wasn't a wonderful dream last night, it really happened Maka smiled back and pressed her lips up to Liz's. Both were still sore from last night, "You look beautiful." Liz stated brushing Maka's hair out of her face. The meister smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of Liz's neck, "Maka, can we keep last night a secret I mean until we figure out how to tell the others about us?" Liz stated looking down at her girlfriend, Maka's big emerald eyed looked up at Liz and nodded "Yeah I don't want Soul to find out and torture you thinking that your some kind of rebound, because honestly I would never treat you that way I love you." She stated looking longingly into her girlfriends blue eyes. "I love you to baby." And with that they got up and got dressed to head downstairs.

**I hope you guys liked it I will be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Maka and Liz held hands as they slowly walked down the perfectly symmetrical staircase, not wanting to let go of each other's hands. CRASH! Both girls jumped letting go of their hands, quickly they ran to see were the noise was coming from. Black Star and Patty were fighting over a pancake and caused the pan that it was cooked in, to be thrown onto the counter making the other dishes break. "WHAT THE HELL?" Maka shouted, causing everyone to freeze. Kid looked from the two girls to Black Star and Patty, "Patty and Black Star decided they couldn't wait for you two to wake up, so they decided to attack me and take the pancake out of the burning pan." He stated matter-of-factly. "How did you two sleep? Maka you weren't in your room, was everything alright?" Tsubaki asked sweetly, by this time everyone was staring at the two girls even Black Star and Patty who held a death grip on the pancake. "Yeah, uh…I found Maka wondering around the mansion, so I brought her back to her room but she didn't want to hear Soul and Kim screwing, so we went to my room and we….fell asleep." Liz stated surprisingly not running any words together. Kim blushed furiously, Soul puffed his chest out in attempt to look like pimp.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Kid's POV**

_Hmm maybe I shouldn't say anything to the gang about what I saw, I will talk to them in private later to see what in the world is going on. _I thought, _I'm concerned for Liz though I don't want Maka to toy with her if she's just trying to get back at Soul. But then again she seemed happy when I saw them together…agh better to ask then to jump to conclusions. _

**Normal POV**

When breakfast was finished Kid gathered up all the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher, with an apologetic Tsubaki closely behind throwing away the broken dishes Black Star broke. "I'm so sorry Kid, I should have watched him closer." The raven haired girl looked down at her feet, "It's not your fault Tsubaki, he's a grown boy he should learn not to do that. Patty's acting strange to I mean yea she acts like a child but today she's more rambunctious than usual I wonder what's gotten into her." "THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR DID THAT'S WHAT!" Black Star shouted standing up on the chair, with one foot on the table. Raising his hands to pound on his chest (total King Kong rip off much.) Everyone stared in shock, "YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER?" Shouted a now very pissed off Liz. "You might want to run." The green eyed meister said, Black Star didn't need to be told twice before he took off out of the kitchen with Liz close on his tail. "Let's go in the pool! Hm does that sound good Souly?" _Souly? Blech, what the hell kind of nickname is that?_ Thought Maka. Soon everyone (with and exception of Liz and Black Star) agreed that a dip in the pool would be nice, Kid took the opportunity to get Maka and Liz alone to have some questions answered.

**Kid's POV**

"Maka can I please speak with you for a moment?" I asked not sure how to bring up the subject. "Ooh Kiddo's gunna get some ass, careful no one has been able to break through her chastity chains." An obnoxious Soul stated heading up the stairs hand in hand with Kim. I looked over at Maka and saw a small pink tinge stain her cheeks, _good thing no one else is here_. I saw Liz head towards us "Hey lets go change so I can drown Black Star, somehow that bastard got away from me." My weapon stated I could hear a slight annoyance in her voice. "Liz I would like to speak with Maka and you please its urgent."

**Normal POV **

Both blondes looked at each other, then back over at the shinigami and nodded. Kid gestured for them to follow him into the study, "Okay I would like both of you to be honest with me, I saw you two this morning and I would like to know what is going on." The couple looked at each other for a second time, concern grew in Maka's face as she inhaled sharply and turned to face the other meister. "Well last night I couldn't sleep because of the noise, so I thought that a nice walk would help so I walked to your library. Which by the way is probably the hardest room to find, anyway after my journey I found a big bay window and started to cry because the view was beautiful and then I started thinking about yesterday's events and that's when Liz found me. She led me back to her room after comforting me and things took a turn for the sexy." Both girls blushed after the last sentence. Kid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How is that even possible? I mean you were in love with Soul then 40 minutes later your not? What's with that are you two together now? How do I know you weren't using Liz as a rebound to make Soul jealous?" He spatted out, not meaning it to come off rude it just kind of came out that way. "I love her." The girls stated simultaneously, soon after they linked fingers smiling. "Oh, and no one knows so if maybe you could keep it a secret until we figure out how to tell them that would be awesome." Liz said pulling Maka close with her free hand. Kid nodded, realizing that maybe he didn't have anything to worry about at all.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Tsubaki's POV **

_I feel so awful, Soul was just sitting there like he didn't even care that he hurt Maka. I should go check on her see if she's feeling alright. _I thought, _Hmm that's odd why is their moaning coming from Maka's room? _

**Normal POV**

Tsubaki cautiously walked towards the big black stained door, her hand shaking she grasped the knob and slowly turned. What she saw shocked her, Maka and Liz we making out ferociously almost animal like, Maka had her hands in Liz's hair while Liz picked the green eyed meister up who wrapped her long legs around the weapon. Neither noticed the door open and a shocked Tsubaki, soon they broke apart for air and looked over in Tsubaki's direction. They froze not only had their secret been revealed AGAIN! But Tsubaki had blood trickling down her nose, "Uh…Tsubaki?" Hearing her name the raven hair girl broke out of her trance, she had been caught staring and staring was impolite plus the blood was embarrassing. "W~What is going on?" She asked trying to cover up the fact that she had blood coming out of her nose. "Uh…well…we-were dating." Maka stammered out, unhooking her legs from her girlfriend she rushed over to her friend. "Please Tsubaki you cannot tell Black Star we have to figure a way to tell everyone first, if he knew he would ruin this for us please Tsubaki I'm begging you please." Neither weapons liked hearing Maka beg, so Tsubaki reluctantly agreed. "Hey Tsubaki why was their blood dripping from your nose?" Liz asked concerned, "Were you turned on by us?" "I…uh….I need to go get changed…."With that Tsubaki quickly sped walked away. The meister turned to face her girlfriend and nodded basically saying: us to, after a lust filled dress change they headed towards the pool.

**Soul's POV**

_Kim looked hot in her black string bikini, it left nothing to the imagination. Although Ox looks pissed HA! Just better for me I've wanted Kim for a while now, and what I want I get. _I thought chuckling. The doors leading inside opened, Maka and Liz walked out. Liz was wearing a white bikini with gold clasps for the front and the sides of her swimsuit, while Maka was wearing a monokin (for those who don't know a monokin is a two piece swimsuit that connects in the front), it was royal blue and the connection in the front was thin and string like. _What? I didn't get in the pool, what is running down my….blood? What how is this possible? Maka is a flat chested bookworm…. And an annoying little shit at that…but she looks…hot?...adorable?. No definitely not adorable…I'm not sure if hot is the right word either. Sexy maybe? AGHHHH What is wrong with me? _I thought as I quickly mopped up the blood seeping from my nose. _Why does she look so sexy all of a sudden? What's different now? _I walked over to Kim and snaked my arm around her waist, she blushed furiously but hey who wouldn't I'm SOUL EATER! Oh now I sound like Black Star, I glanced over towards the girls who just reached the lawn chairs. Maka glanced my way. _HA! That's right Maka jealousy fits yo- WAIT WHAT? She rolled her eyes HOW DARE YOU! How can you not be jealous? _Furious I grabbed and apple and crunched away.

**Maka's POV**

I looked over at Soul and Kim and rolled my eyes. _Why in the hell would I be jealous of you Soul? I've got someone better and she doesn't constantly criticize me or call me names. She's perfect, although I do have to admit it was funny to watch him get angry and attack an innocent apple. _"Maka you look great!" I heard Patty say/shout. I looked over at Liz to see her blush and look away, _so cute! _"Thanks you look great too, I didn't know they made bikini's with giraffes on them?" "They don't." A sulky Kid said, "I had to have it custom made, AND THE LADY DIDN'T MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL!" _Note to self never wear a bikini with asymmetrical giraffes on it got it! _Hot breath on the back of my neck me shiver, it was Liz "Soul looks pissed, oh well I still got the best girl here." She said unsurprisingly very seductively. Which in turn made me want her right then and there, but my brain kicked it and basically said: Two girls having sex in the middle of a pool party, would probably not be the best thing in terms of calmly breaking the news to your friends."Aww baby your to good to me, how did I get to be so lucky as to get someone as perfect as you?" I asked facing her, she smiled mischievously but before she could say anything I heard Ox shout my name and gesturing me to come over to him. Liz nodded and headed for Black Star, my guess would be to drown him.

**Normal POV **

Maka reluctantly spun around and walked to were Ox was. "What Ox I was kind of busy." "Well since Soul and Kim are dating, why don't we date and make them jealous?" He said grabbing her by the upper arms. "Ox I don't think…MMPH!" Maka was quickly cut of by Ox's lips roughly shoved against hers. SLAP! The green eyed girl quickly retracted and slapped the other meister hard, "WHAT THE HELL OX?" She screamed. The meister spun around and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, with tears falling down her face she retreated to the door. Ox and the others stood frozen, Tsubaki and Liz hurried after the ash blonde.

**INSIDE**

"MAKA! Wait up." Liz yelled Tsubaki followed worried about her friend. Maka sat on the stairs, with her knees to her chest and her head on her arms sobbing. The two weapons finally reached her, both sat down on opposite sides of her and started to rub soothing circles into her back. "I..I..I'm so…sorry Liz."Maka lifted her head still sobbing looking over at her girlfriend, Liz leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "What happened Maka?" Tsubaki asked. Sniffling she began her story, "Well, after Ox called me over he said we should start dating to make Soul and Kim jealous. When I went to tell him no he kissed me, and then I slapped him. I'm so sorry Liz I didn't know he would do that I didn't want you to get hurt, especially you I didn't want someone I love getting hurt." As she finished her story she looked down ashamed of what happened. "Hey." The blue eyed girl, put her hand under Maka's chin to lift it up and look at her in the eyes. "Babe it's not your fault, You. Did. Nothing. Wrong!" She said leaning in to kiss her girlfriends tears away. Tsubaki admired the two, she had never known two people to be more in love.

``````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves." The weapon said seductively. Maka and Liz were left at the manor, while everyone went out to continue their fun. The meister had volunteered for the clean up job and Liz offered to help, the very unsuspecting group left for a bar possibly. "Hmm, so what do you propose we do?" Replied a now very horny Maka, ready for anything. Liz's response to that was to pick her girlfriend up, and quickly but with purpose shoving her on the kitchen table in which case made anything that was on the table fall on the floor. Instinctively Maka wrapped her legs around the blue eyed beauties waist, Liz leaned down and placed hot tingling kisses on Maka's jawline down to her collarbone. Maka decide to wear a very low cut purple top with light grey skinny jeans and socks, Liz didn't mind, she could get to places with that shirt that would drive her partner wild. Liz wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt that had a black fitted jean vest that was over it with a mini skirt, "Okay new rule, whenever we are around each other no more than three articles of clothing just in case we want to have a quickie." Maka said before pulling Liz in for another kiss. The green eyed girl raked her hands up to the weapons vest and began undoing it, within a matter of minutes both girls were naked and on top of the table. Slowly Liz began to suckle in between Maka's breasts to leave a good sized hickey, making her way down she again found herself in between the meisters legs for a second time. "AH LIZ!" With one lick she sent her partner wild, smiling to herself her tongue went to work hitting every pleasure spot she could find. Soon her fingers took over pumping faster and harder, Maka's hips grinded with Liz's fingers. "Ah Liz I'm gunna cum." She did with her back arched and one hand in her lovers hair and the other gripping the table. The weapon swallowed and was soon on her back with Maka leaving fiery kisses down her collarbone to one of her erect nipples, she took it in her mouth while her delicate fingers trailed down her body to in between her legs to play with her clint. "AH Ma-Maka..stop….ah….stop…teasing me." Liz said in between breaths. The smaller girl grinned and began working her way down her body for a better view, when she began Liz's toes curled and her back arched. Pleased with herself Maka lapped harder hitting a spot she knew would drive her girlfriend crazy, a scream of pleasure broke through her lips as she clung to the table. She came quicker than Maka expected but was ready and swallowed, panting she climbed up next to Liz and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Liz buried her face into the crook of Maka's neck as she snuggled closer, a satisfied smile on both of their faces they fell asleep not knowing the hurtles that lie ahead.

**HEY GUYS ME AGAIN! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, IF YOU WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING TELL ME IM UP FOR ANYTHING! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

3 MONTH'S LATER

**Maka's POV**

_Wow I can't believe our 3 month anniversary is tomorrow, it's been so perfect yeah sure we have had our fights but we quickly make up. I mean it's seriously amazing, we still haven't figured out how to tell our friends every time we think it's the perfect time something pops up. For example last Friday we were all having dinner at Kid's and just about when we were going to tell everyone, my cheater papa bursts through the door screaming something about how Lord Death can't send us on a mission in a couple of weeks. Things have been difficult when it comes to Soul and I, Kim tries to have it her way when Soul and I go on missions, and just because she's his girlfriend she wants to be his meister as well. Trust me it wouldn't work in a million years, last time she tried to hold him (in scythe form) she burned her hands when she tried to pick him up. I feel bad for Jacqueline though she told me that they were having problems resonating properly because their wavelengths wouldn't match up quite right, and Kim would yell at her saying that it was all her fault. Honestly Jacqueline doesn't know why they aren't resonating right, she believes that it's because she wants to wield Soul instead of her but who can be sure. I recently found out I could change into a scythe, however Liz is the only one that knows but then again she was with me when it happened. Not exactly sure how it happened but it was neat, anyway Soul and I are fine he still makes snarky comments about the differences between me and Kim. But honestly I couldn't care less and I think he's starting to notice that. _

**Normal POV**

"Geez, Maka since when do you space off in class?" A groggy Soul asked. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry." Maka said jotting down the notes on the board. The walk to lunch was pretty unexciting, Liz kept glancing over at Maka the whole time with a worried expression. "Are you alright Maka? You seem kind of out of it lately." Tsubaki stated, she quickly put her hand up to feel Maka's temperature. "You're burning up, come on you need to go to the nurses office." Tsubaki's voice was gentle and comforting. "I'll take her!" Liz exclaimed, "Come on let's get going." The two walked off with their hands by their sides casually brushing up against each other.

**Liz's POV**

_I have to admit, Maka does seem sick she's very pale. I wonder if she's gotten much sleep, I mean she hasn't said anything but I think Soul and Kim screwing often has fucked up her sleeping schedule._"Baby, are you alright? Are you getting enough sleep?" I whispered, she looked at me droopy eyed and smiled. _God I love her smile, makes me smile but I sensed something wrong._Luckily we reached the infirmary quickly, I looked over at Maka before we entered she seemed so out of it today. As soon as I opened the door, Maka took a step and passed out luckily I caught her.

**Normal POV**

Nygus and Professor Stein (who was randomly in the infirmary) rushed over to help put Maka onto one of the beds. "What happened?" Nygus asked grabbing a wet towel. "I don't know, she was spacing out and Tsubaki said she had a temperature so we were on our way here and all of a sudden she collapsed." The weapon said putting her head in her hands. "I'm going to get the thermometer." With that Nygus turned and left. "Liz can I ask you something?" Professor Stein asked, Liz nodded and he gestured for them both to sit. "How long have you too been dating?" Liz froze, all she could do was sit there wide eyed. "What the? How did you? Say what?" Finally speaking, those were the only words she could muster. He smirked, turning the screw a couple of times before answering. "I could tell by the way your souls would feel an intense love for each other, plus it helps the way you two look at each other." He smiled and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. "Wow, only four well now five people know about us I guess some people in our group don't really pay attention." She said intertwining hers and Maka's fingers together. "Who other than me knows?" Stein asked. "Kid and Tsubaki and both were by accident."

"How come no one else knows?"

"We've tried but something keeps coming up, please don't say anything to anyone we want them to hear it from us."

Stein nodded, "Are you guys ready for the jokes, and all of the rude comments? I know some of the students are nice, but some are just down right cruel."

Liz took a moment to respond but nodded, and quickly took her hand away from Maka's when Nygus came back. "Well that took longer than expected." Maka's temperature was very high, soon she began to wake up and in no time she wanted to go to class. "Why don't you and Liz go back to the gallows manor, I will speak to Lord Death so both of you can have the rest of the day off." Nygus left, and Stein looked over at the two. "I'll drive you so neither of you have to walk."

"Thanks for the ride." Liz waved goodbye as he drove away. Supporting some of Maka's weight they climbed the stairs and into Liz's room. She laid Maka on the bed, covering her with blankets and ran off to find a bowl and a cloth. About 5 minutes later she came back to a sleeping meister, softly as she could she soaked the cloth in water and placed it on Maka. The weapon placed the bowl on the nightstand and curled up next to her girlfriend.

"Where's Maka and Liz?" Tsubaki asked, but regretted it as she said it. "I'll text Liz and ask." Kid said sensing she was uncomfortable.

(Text: **Bold Kid**_, Italics Liz_)

**Hey, where are you?**

_Huh? What, Kid why are you texting me?_

**Because, you and Maka disappeared and we were all worried. Are you both alright?**

_Well she and I went to the nurses and Maka passed out, so Professor Stein drove us home._

**What? She fainted is she alright?**

_Yeah she's fine, her temperature has gone down some but she's gunna stay for a while until she gets better._

**Do they know what caused her to faint?**

_No but I'm guessing exhaustion, she hasn't said anything but I think Kim has spent the night a lot. If you get my meaning._

**Yeah, alright she can stay are you alright?**

_I'm upset but I will be okay, thanks Kid your concern for Maka it means more to me than you think._

**Anytime, she's my friend too be safe.**

"Is everything okay?" Tsubaki asked, scooting away from Kim and Soul. Everyone was at lunch, and of course they all had to bombard one table leaving hardly anywhere to sit let alone eat. "Soul, how long has Kim 'stayed the night?' This week?" Kid asked putting his phone away. "Why the hell would that be your business anyway Kid? It's not affecting your life so stay out of it?" Kim snapped. "It is affecting Maka, she passed out and now she's asleep at my place so It's safe to say it is my business." He snapped back. "What Maka's sick? We need to go over there now." Black Star said surprisingly sounding serious. "Don't worry Liz is taking care of her, but she has a fever and I think she fainted because of exhaustion." Kid stated matter -of-factly. "Plus that much sex cannot be healthy, for both of you as well as Maka."

"You know what Kid, stay out of our business." Soul spat before grabbing Kim and leaving. "Is it just me or has Soul gotten more irritating lately?" Black Star asked grabbing an orange. "I think Kim might have done that to him." Tsubaki stated taking the orange from Black Star, who had given up trying to peel it.

"Babe you're up!" Liz said/shouted. She ran over and threw her arms around her girlfriend, practically squeezing her to death. "Liz…can't….breathe…" The green eyed girl choked out. "Oh…sorry." The blue eyed beauty said with a small frown and pulled away. The meister leaned forward and kissed her, pulling away she smiled and touched her lips. Her girlfriend smiled and put her hand to Maka's forehead. "Well, your temperature is back down do you remember anything?" Maka just shook her head in response. Liz sighed and explained what happened, Maka sat their wide eyed through the whole thing. "Maka, can I ask you something?" Maka nodded. "Why haven't you told me that Kim and Soul were keeping you up?"

"…"Maka's eyes were on her twiddling fingers.

"Do you not trust me baby? Did I do something?" Liz's voice cracked, Maka's hand intertwined with hers. The weapon looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I trust you and you did nothing wrong. I just didn't want to sound whiney or become a burden to you." She said wrapping her arms around her lover. "You could never be a burden or whiney, just tell me what's going on I'm here for you." The weapon pulled away and kissed her lover with intense passion.

Today was the day when the group was going to go on a dangerous mission to Stoic Island. There were 6 pre –kishin's and minions. "Come on Soul, the jet will leave without us if YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" A very loud and well rested Maka yelled. "ARG HOLD ON WOMAN!" Soul shouted back, he kissed a pouty Kim then sprinted up the stairs of the jet. "Maka I need to have a chat with you." Kim said, Maka sighed and walked over to her. "Yes Kim?"

"Please make sure Soul makes it home safely." Kim said with sadness in her voice. Maka understood where she was coming from, she too does care about Soul's wellbeing. She slowly nodded and walked into the jet. Seating arrangements: Soul, Black Star will sit together. Kid, Patty and Tsubaki will sit together (for symmetry of course.) Lastly Liz and Maka. Soon the jet took off and everyone began doing their own thing. Kid was listening to his IPod; Patty was playing with her stuffed giraffes while Tsubaki, Liz and Maka were talking. Black Star was asleep and Soul was on his phone, talking to/arguing with Kim about his possibility of cheating.

**Maka's POV**

_Gosh how long is this plane ride? I. Am. Going. To. Implode. _I checked the time on my phone. _Seriously? We still have 8 more hours. AGH! I give up!_"Liz? Are you up?" I whispered looking around. Everyone must have gotten bored and fell asleep. "Yeah, I'm up are you alright?" She asked, shifting to face me. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to celebrate our anniversary after the mission?" I asked smiling, _god she looks beautiful in this light._ "Well they have a beach right? Well why don't we celebrate it there?" She said running her fingers through her hair. "Good idea." I said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

**Normal POV**

Liz smiled at Maka carefully she moved the cup holder, so she could lie in her lap. Maka had her back against the window with a pillow behind her, spreading her legs so Liz could lie in between them and laid her head on Maka's shoulder with a blanket wrapped around both. "Goodnight baby I love you." Said Liz snuggling close to Maka. "I love you too honey." Maka stated cuddling close. Soon sleep took over both of them and quietly they slept.

**Liz's POV**

I woke up to find everyone still sleeping, I decided it might be best to get ready we were going to land soon and I didn't want to look frumpy in front of my girlfriend. After my shower I changed into white skinny jeans, with a black spaghetti strap shirt and a black shirt over that with the sleeves and the sides cut out. With red pumps and some gold jewelry, my make-up was simple mascara and red lipstick and I curled my hair. Hey I got to look good for my woman don't I? CRASH! I threw the door open, only to find Soul and Black Star wrestling over what looked like a cell phone.

**Normal POV **

Liz walked back to her seat, Maka practically jumped with excitement seeing her. After everyone was finished getting ready; Black Star wore a midnight blue muscle shirt with grey pants and his black and grey combat boots. Soul wore a black jacket and an orange undershirt with brown pants and his usual black and orange boots. Kid wore his usual dress shirt with his dress pants and dress shoes. Patty wore blue short – shorts with a frilly yellow top and wedges. Tsubaki wore a red shirt short sleeve shirt that was open in the back, and white shorts with a sandal. Maka wore blue and white tie-die skinny jeans with a white off the shoulder shirt, and a black leather jacket with black pumps. Her hair from her normal pigtails was down and wavy, ever since she had been dating Liz she didn't dress childish anymore. They got off the jet and checked into the hotel, despite the name the island really was a wonderful place to be. As they were being helped into their rooms, the bellboy was getting to close for comfort. He was flirting with Liz and no matter how many times she said she wasn't interested, he didn't leave her alone so Maka took the opportunity to hand him a $5 and shove him out of the room. Liz mouthed 'thanks' before carrying her bags to her room.

"MISSION TIME!" Patty shouted, running around in circles. Conveniently the pre-kishin's 'lair' as Black Star would say, was in a dormant volcano of course. "It's hot, why is it hot?" Black Star asked running ahead of the group. "It's a volcano, of course it's hot even if its dormant." Kid stated flying above them on Beelzebub. "Kid, you and Maka are a so much alike maybe you guys should start dating." The electric blue haired meister stated, making Kid and Maka stop moving and look at each other. "Maka why did you stop?" Soul asked (in scythe form) which caused Black Star, to stop and look over at them. "Wait! You two aren't dating are you?" Black Star asked, making Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Maka sweat drop. Liz (in weapon form) said "I think it's time we tell them, even if it may not be the best time." Kid taking the hint threw both Patty, and Liz back so they could change into human form. "Kid isn't dating Maka, I am." Liz said smiling over at Maka who also had a smile. "HA HA! Wait, What?" Black Star said, completely clueless (as usual).

"Liz and I, have been dating for the past three months."

"But, I thought you were straight." Soul said.

"Well that's the thing I thought I was to, but Liz and I connected."

"Well I'm confused." Black Star replied (of course).

"Look it's hard to explain but we love each other; can we please finish this after the mission?" Liz asked peering over her shoulder. Maka could tell something was up, so she decided to try soul perception.

"GUYS! THEIR COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Maka screamed and took a defense pose, Liz and Patty changed into pistol mode. "LET'S DO THIS!"

The first pre-kishin gave a horrendous battle cry before leaping forward. Soon he was shot down, by one of Kid's bullets "YE BRAT I'LL MAKE YA REGRET, WHAT YA DID!" He yelled. Soon the other pre – kishin's were there and not exactly the happiest. Maka took a swing at one in front of her, he had a long spike out of his nose he was also Christmas colors (**I shall call him rhino**). The one Black Star was fighting a deep purple one with spikes, on his upper arms and a blade as a foot. (**he's the one who yelled, I shall call him matey**.) The third had finger blades, and spikes all along his back (**his name shall be hedgehog.**)

Soon they were surrounded by all of the kishins and they were pretty thought out, with their movement it was almost like clockwork. "MAKAAAA!" She heard in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, that was the last thing she heard before everything went black. She awoke on something cold and hard, it was a dark cement floor. Slowly she sat up looking around; it was pitch black, she wasn't even sure she was awake. The only light came from a small window or what she thought was a window; it had bleach white curtains that blew in a wind she could not feel. Slowly she stood; her heels clacked against the concrete, faster and faster as she ran to the window.

_Maka _She spun around, she definitely heard her name but it was as quiet as the wind passing by. _MAKA! _Now it was a shout, Maka took off down the hall towards were she heard her name. All Maka could think of was 'is everyone okay?' her legs soon cramped and her breath became heavy. The hallway just kept going on and on, her legs buckled underneath her and her face hit the ground. Hot stinging tears fell from her eyes to her balled up fists on the floor. _Why can't I leave?_ She thought, _Liz were am I? _

**Liz's POV**

"MAKA!" I hear Soul shout, I feel Kid's wavelength turn to shock and fear. I saw Maka passed out on the ground, and Soul positioned over her on all fours. She was bleeding profusely out of her side; Soul had taken off his jacket and pressed on the wound. As soon as the pre-kishin's came they took off, Black Star had left to get Sid who was down at the base camp.

"MAKA! Baby no please, wake up! Please w-wake up *sniff* please." Tears were streaming down my face, as I looked at my passed out girlfriend. Soon Black Star and Sid were back in a blink of an eye, they loaded Maka up on a stretcher and took her away. Kid put a comforting hand on my shoulder, as Patty hugged me all I could do was sob. They wouldn't let anyone even Soul in the room, Professor Stein was pacing in the operating room almost as if he didn't know what to do next.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**1 Hour Later**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Professor Stein finally came out, and said that Maka was in critical condition and that she might not make it through the night. All I could do was cry, that's all anyone did. "Can I see her?" I asked staring at the floor.

"Go on ahead Liz, it might be a good way to say goodbye." Stein said opening up the door for me. I walked in with my eyes glued to the floor, slowly I looked up. Maka was on a hospital bed with tubes and wires coming out of her body, and she was badly bandaged up. I didn't want to look, but for some odd reason I couldn't look away. I felt awful my girlfriend was badly injured and I couldn't do a damn fuck about it. The heart monitor just kept beeping like it was normal, Spirit was sitting by Maka (he came in through the other door in the office) he looked limp and lifeless. Then again who could blame him his only kid is barely alive, I don't know what I will do if she dies how will I live? I wish it was me instead of her on that bed, if only I had seen that attack coming maybe I could have warned her. He must have heard us approach, because his head snapped up. All of the color was gone from his face as he looked back down again. "Spirit, you should get some sleep I'll let you know if anything changes." Professor Stein spoke with sadness in his voice, as he shooed his old friend and weapon out the door. "But professor, you said that she might now make it through the night." Soul piped in. "I just said that so he would feel a little better."Everyone gathered around the bed; not knowing what their last words should be. "Come back to me Maka, I love you." Those were the only words I could muster; before I fell to my knees sobbing hysterically.

"Kid can't you do something; you're the son of death for shinigami sake!" Soul shouted grabbing Kid by the collar, and slamming him into the wall. "Hey don't yell at me; it was your job to protect your meister, you're her weapon!" Kid shouted back successfully turning the situation around on Soul and pinning him against the wall.

"Guy's hey! Stop fighting you're not helping the situation at all." Tsubaki chimed in. Both boys stopped and shamefully looked down, Kid let go of Soul and walked quietly out of the room. As time went on; one by one the friend's left Liz alone to be with Maka. "Liz, you should probably head home." Liz jumped not realizing that Stein was back in the room. Wiping the tears off of her already tear stained face, she turned and said; "I won't leave, I want to be here for her last few minutes." Her voice cracked as she spoke. He nodded and left, only to come back minutes later with coffee for the crying girl. Liz was worried, not only because of Maka, but because of the glimmer of seduction in her Professor.

**Liz's POV**

_What. Is. Going. On? _Liz thought. Professor Stein must have glanced at my soul; because as soon as that thought popped into my head he lunged forward. He grabbed my shoulders lifting me completely off the ground and slammed me into the wall. His hand was clamped around my throat; I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I could smell the stench of cigarette smoke when his breath reached my nose. I peeked out of my clamped shut eyes, only enough to see his tongue dart out of his mouth. It ran a trail of saliva from my cheek down to my collar bone. One of his other hands slid under my shirt and up my bare back until it reached my bra strap. With one quick flip of his talented meister hands he flicked it open, and slowly pulled it down my shaken form and tossed it across the room. That very hand found its way back up my shirt only this time it was up the front and not the back. _Okay Liz, this has to stop think! What would Maka do? Oh Maka baby I will make sure you live. _Before he could reach any further I shot a wavelength out of my hand; successfully knocking him backwards. Stein crashed into a bedside table, rattling the metal cup and plate that were on it. The sound brought in a large crowd, that consisted mostly of student but what surprised Liz is that Lord Death himself was there.

"Elizabeth, what happened here?" Lord Death asked, his usual childish voice gone and was replaced by a serious tone. Since Liz couldn't see his face she could only assume that it was formed into a scowl.

"He...h…he attacked me." Liz croaked out, she never really realized that her throat was dry.

Lord Death's head snapped in the direction of Stein, who groggily sat up clutching his head. "Ugh, what happened?" Stein asked looking up.

"Mhmm." A familiar voice came from the corner. Liz's head snapped in the direction of Maka's bed; only to discover her rubbing her head and looking over at Lord Death. Only she seemed..different, her face grew angry and soon she spoke: "We had a deal." 


End file.
